1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clinical aid for use in conjunction with fluoroscopes, and particularly, to a hand-held compression device for use by radiologists and other X-ray technicians to manipulate or depress portions of the patient's body without interfering or blocking the radiated signals of the fluoroscope through the area being evaluated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluoroscopes have been used by radiologists and other doctors for many years to diagnose a multitude of ailments afflicting the human body. Such devices commonly project an X-ray flux through the body regions being evaluated and derive an image from the unabsorbed radiation on the monitor of a fluoroscope. As is known, prolonged exposure to such X-rays can have a harmful effect on the human body and the manifestation of repeated exposures is cumulative. While the composite effect would not reach a critical level for the patient who is only infrequently exposed to the radiated energy of X-rays, the diagnosing physician is repeatedly subject to such exposure. Since the body absorbs a portion of the flux of the X-rays, repeated exposures continually raise the composite dosage rate unless there is sufficient time between subsequent exposures to allow a natural decay of the dosage rate. For this reason, doctors who continually use X-ray devices such as fluoroscopes most often wear shielding garments such as aprons and gloves for decreasing their dosage rate by insulating themselves from exposure to the harmful radiation.
The protective value of such shielding garments results from a screening agent, often lead or uranium, which is disposed between the transmitter of the fluoroscope and the portion of the body sought to be protected. Since such devices absorb and block the X-rays in preventing the radiation from reaching the radiologists they are radiopaque and create a shadow on the monitor of a fluoroscope.
In one method of examining a patient for suspected digestive tract ailments, a solution of barium sulfate or the like is injested into the lower intestinal tract in order to detect the presence of tumors or polyps. As is known, such a solution is radiopaque as opposed to the human body which is, to a varying degree, radiolucent. The doctor then by manipulating and depressing the patient's abdomen over the intestinal tract can, in turn, flatten the digestive tract. With selected portions of the abdomen thus depressed, the doctor, while observing on the monitor of a fluoroscope, can identify tumors or polyps attached to the inner surface of the intestinal tract. However, as is apparent, the interpositioning of his hand enclosed in a radiopaque glove between the transmitter and receiver of the fluoroscope would create an opaque shadow on the monitor hindering diagnosis of the affliction.
Known prior art compressors which have been used by radiologists have included a spoon-shaped device, often formed from a radiolucent wood material. A long handle, attached at one end of a cup shaped body is gripped by the closed hand of the user. The doctor then uses the forward cup-shaped end to flatten the portion of the patient's body under analysis. A variation of this type of spoon shaped device, known as a Palparium Spoon and marketed by General Electric Company, is configured so the gloved index and middle fingers of the user are insertable between prongs at the sides of the device to aid in the holding of the same.
Other prior art devices have also included an inflatable balloon, likewise formed from a radiolucent material, and used to depress or manipulate the patient's body adjacent the area of interest. Such devices are particularly adapted to depress the abdomen of the patient who is lying on his stomach on the table of the fluoroscope.
Of particular interest with respect to shielding garments for use by doctors and particularly radiopaque gloves to prevent harmful X-ray radiation in a fluoroscopic zone from reaching the hand of the examining doctor are U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,749 to Whittaker et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,105 to Strobino. Both patents disclose flexible gloves which are adapted to the needs of fluoroscope operators whose hands are frequently in the high energy field radiated by fluoroscopic devices.
Of general interest with respect to glove type devices attachable to a hand for a particular purpose is U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,351, granted to Ubersax et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,544 to Rhee. The former describes a disposable glove for testing the contents of accessible body cavities, and the latter discusses a unitary flexible protective glove molded of a resilient material for use in the art of Karate.